


Cuir de Russie

by Sir_Arghs_III



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, it was a random thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Arghs_III/pseuds/Sir_Arghs_III
Summary: Lin-san smelled familiar. The problem was, Ayako couldn’t figure out why.Inspired bythis Tumblr post.
Relationships: Lin Koujo/Matsuzaki Ayako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Cuir de Russie

Lin-san smelled familiar.

The problem was, Ayako couldn’t figure out why.

Her mind had been on overdrive ever since that last day of SPR’s latest case, when she’d almost fallen down a dried up well (funny that _she_ was the one targeted by a spirit this time instead of _Mai_ ) and he’d managed to grab her by the waist before she did.

And now she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

_“Oho~ maybe you’re starting to find Lin-san attractive?”_ Mai had teased the last time they saw each other, and Ayako had just scoffed, knocking her knuckle on her practically-little-sister’s head because of _course_ not. The guy may be tall, graceful, smart, and spiritually powerful, but he was also reclusive, rude, insensitive, and most probably in the middle class. Not exactly the kind of man she’d ever consider going for. Right?

_Right_ , Ayako assured herself, returning her focus on the bottles of expensive cologne she’d been choosing from before her mind wandered. She picked one at random and read the label: “ _Cuir de russie._ ”

“Classic choice, Miss!” the salesman said, eagerly launching into the history of the cologne. It really didn’t matter to her; she just wanted to get her father some new scent now that he was turning sixty. Ayako ran her finger across the caps of the remaining bottles, absently waiting for the salesman to finish his story—something about memories of a Russian lover bottled into the crystalline glass he was holding. Once done, he sprayed the tester onto a thin strip of paper. “Here it is, the ‘Russia leather’.”

The scent overwhelmed her even before he handed her the strip.

Suddenly she was seven again, running along the Champs-Élysées, gesturing impatiently to her parents with an open box of pastel macarons, unaware that seconds later it would fall to the ground with her and the person she’d ram into. A person—a _boy_ —with black hair and different-colored eyes and a full unit of bodyguards scrambling to pull him to his feet. Who walked with her all the way back to the patisserie where she’d bought the macarons from just so he could replace it. Who had given her a small, quiet smile before excusing himself and his entourage. Who smelled so familiar, like someone she knew.

She gasped.

And then she left, her father’s birthday gift completely forgotten.

* * *

Ayako arrived just in time. All the currently active personnel of SPR were gathered in the reception area: Mai at the sofa on one side of the long coffee table, Naru sipping tea in the sofa across from her, and Lin-san sitting quietly beside Naru.

“'Morning. I brought something.” She held up the box of macarons in her hand and watched everyone’s reaction.

Mai jumped to her feet. “Hey, isn’t that from one of those expensive patisseries in Ginza?” she asked excitedly.

Naru, as Ayako expected, didn’t care and immediately went back to his tea while writing notes on his notebook.

Lin-san, however, looked at the box, then at her. She could swear that his visible eye flashed with recognition, and that the small, quiet smile he gave her had a knowing tilt to it as well, and that her breathing stopped for one negligible moment once her suspicion was confirmed, but she’d rather die than ever admit it.

Because this was Lin-san. Of _course_ he wasn’t the kind of man she’d ever consider going for.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year in a flash of inspiration, and I just suddenly remembered it. And since there are only two fics with this pairing here, I just had to contribute. XD This was my first fic for this pairing—probably my last, too. Hope you like it anyway!
> 
> To those waiting for me to update _The Way They Said 'I Love You'_ , I have no plans on abandoning it. ^u^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
